Our new hero!
by gooner
Summary: Meet our new hero, Jack, who have Dark Magician Girl as his partner, this story takes place in the GX era.


P.S. hey, this is my first story, sorry if it sucks, and english isn't preferred language in my country, so i apologize for bad english, oh, i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, i also don't own Dark Magician Girl (i want her tho).

"That was a great duel, you're really talented." said Yugi, "Nothing compared to you." Jack replied with a smile, he's the best student in Duel Academy, kaiba asked Yugi to duel him to promote the Academy."Wait Yugi!" screamed Jack when Yugi walk to the helicopter, "Could I please have your Dark Magician Girl card, please?" asked Jack, "But it's an important card in my deck." answered Yugi, "Please." Jack continue to beg for the card, "Look at his eyes, Yugi." Yugi can't see who said that, but he know it was Dark Magician Girl's voice, then he looked at Jack's eyes, it showed a great desire, 'she's right, he could asked for stronger monster like the egyptians god or dark magician, but he didn't, he asked for a Dark Magician Girl, which isn't really strong, he asked for it because he really want it.' thought Yugi, after thinking about his dilemma, Yugi chose to give him the card, "Thank you so much Yugi." Jack showed his happiness, "You're welcome." replied Yugi as he entered the helicopter and flew off the island, "Hi!" Jack jumped from his spot, he sees a Dark Magician Girl smiling at him, "But..but I didn't turn my duel disk on" Jack confused, "I'm not a hologram!" replied Dark Magician Girl with quite an angry face, then Jack's friend screamed as they running to him, "I guess this isn't the right time." said Dark Magician Girl as she disappeared, "That was a great duel!""Yeah I'm proud of you, you're a great duelist!" cheered Jack's friends although he lost the duel, "Yeah, thanks." replied Jack with a smile, "Are you going to see the entrance exam?" asked 1 of his friends, "Sure, i'll come when it starts." answered Jack, he come to his room, picking out the Dark Magician Girl card, "Hi again!" said Dark Magician Girl as she suddenly appeared, "I think this is the right time.", Jack was surprised and he was stunned, "Hello?" said Dark Magician Girl, worried if he's ok or not, "How..how..I didn't even put the card on the duel disk." said Jack, "I told you, I'm not a hologram!" replied Dark Magician Girl with an angry face, "Then what are you? a..a ghost?" Jack looks scared, "I'm not a hologram nor a ghost, I'm a duel spirit." replied Dark Magician Girl, 'Duel spirit?'

*Start of flashback*

"Damn, I gonna be late!" said Jaden as he ran, then he hit Jack who was walking and they fall down, "Ugh, sorry." Jaden apologize, "Why are you in a hurry?" Jack said as he sees Jaden, he's not using Academy uniform, "I'm going to register for the entrance exam." answered Jaden, then Jack realize there's a winged kuriboh beside Jaden, "Is it your?" Jack asked, "Ya, it's winged kuriboh.", then Jack see his hand, his duel disk isn't turned on, "But your duel disk is off." asked Jack, "It's a monster spirit, not all people can see it, you're one of the rare people." answered Jaden, Jack couldn't believe it, he thought it was a trick, "You look so confident, here take this card, you may give it back when you entered this Academy, but if you don't, you can have the card." I said as I stopped to think what kind of trick it was, "Surely I'm going to succeed." replied Jaden with confident, "Okay, see you in the entrance exam, good luck!" I said as I walked off, "Thanks, my name is Jaden." Jaden replied, "I'm Jack." I tell him my name as I turned to face him then continue to walk.

*End of flashback*

'So he was true.' I thought, "I saw you begged for my card." said Dark Magician Girl, "Is it..""No, no, it's ok, I appreciate it." she cutted, already know what Jack is going to say, "Hey Jack, the exam is going to start." screamed Jack's friend, Jack get out of his room and walk with his friend, he was followed by Dark Magician Girl."Okay, the system is a 1 on 1 duel, the winners and some of the best losers will enter the Academy." said with a speaker, then the duel started, Jack was trying to find Jaden, it was quite hard finding him because there were so much duelist there, 'Oh there he is!' he said inside his mind as he finds Jaden, it looks like he's in a bad position his field is empty now, then he summoned his winged kuriboh and set a reverse card, his opponent attacked his winged kuriboh, but he revealed his reverse card, it's evolutionary wings, he used winged kuriboh lv10 special ability to destroy the opponent monster and give the amount of attack points to his opponent's life points which dropped to 0, "Oh, he's really skilled, isn't he?" said Dark Magician Girl, "Sure he is" I replied, "First winner, Jaden yuki!" said with his speaker, "Now you can go to the waiting room to wait the Academy uniform.", continued , I walked off the attendance, "Good job Jaden!" I screamed as he turned to face me far away, "Thanks." said Jaden, "..Is it Dark Magician Girl?" asked Jaden, "Ya, she's another monster spirit like your winged kuriboh." answered Jack, "Oh, then winged kuriboh will surely glad to meet her." Jaden said as the winged kuriboh appeared, "Kuri." cried winged kuriboh, "You..you're the one that was used to judge people in ancient egypt right?" asked Dark Magician Girl, "Kuri, kuri." it nodded, "I miss you!" she said as she hugged winged kuriboh tightly, "You know her?" asked Jaden, "Kuri, kuri." it nodded, "We met in the ancient egypt." explained Dark Magician Girl, "Actually only duel monster that exist in ancient egypt have a monster spirit." continued Dark Magician Girl, "Well it's good, anyway I'm going to go to the waiting room, see you!" said Jaden, "See you!" replied Jack and Dark Magician Girl in unison, then what happen was Jack stunned seeing at Dark Magician Girl, 'Should I tell it..' he thought, "Dark Magician Girl.." she turned to face him, "I..I love you.", 'There is it, I already said it', "You don't need to say that, I already know." Jack surprised, "I..I want an answer, do you return my feeling?" asked Jack, nervously, "Of course!" Dark Magician Girl grinned, Jack was really happy, he feels like he would burst in happiness, "But why, you could get a better guy out there, I'm sure most of the male duelist love you." asked Jack, "But only you have a pure love to me, you love me from your heart, unlike those guys who love me from their lust." answered Dark Magician Girl with her signature smile, then they look at each other's eyes, 'Oh god..her emerald eyes is the most beautiful eyes I ever seen' Jack was unable to stop staring at Dark Magician Girl's eyes, he felt so weak that he couldn't control his own body, they leaned their head forward, lips touched, sending them to a passionate kiss, he didn't want to stop it, "So my guess is right." we broken our kiss, seeing who was talked, "Oh, sorry if I disrupted." Jaden apologize, "It's ok." Jack replied, "You love her don't you?" asked Jaden, Jack was unable to answer, "You got her from Yugi right? maybe you begged for it?" continued Jaden, "Well..yeah, I love her and I begged her card from Yugi." I admitted, "I knew." replied Jaden with a smile, "Eh, Jaden, why did you get a slifer red uniform? I thought it was only given to the losers." asked Jack, "I don't know, I got an obelisk blue uniform, but swapped the uniform after I dueled him." answered Jaden, 'Oh, he won it, didn't he? typical Crowler.' I thought, "Well it's not really bad, red is my favorite color." he said, I can see no sadness or shame in his eyes, "Well I'm going to meet the other students in slifer red dorm, see you!", "See you!" replied Jack and Dark Magician Girl, again in unison, then stunned at each other's eyes again, and of course.

they kissed.

P.S. i'm open to any kind of review :)


End file.
